


Strike a Pose

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: Originally posted October 2, 2007





	Strike a Pose

“Do I have to?”

“You’re the one who wanted to rescue your friend, and this is the only way to do it.”

“Can’t I just sneak in later?”

“Whining keeps Tifa in that place all by herself longer, Cloud.”

“…You have to promise not to laugh.”

“It’ll be fine. We need to get going, come on! ...oh… oh, look at you!”

“Shut up.”

“You’re so cute!”

“Shut UP!”

“He’ll definitely pick you.”

“He better not!”

“You want him to pick me instead?”

“No! Of course not, I meant that… Wait… where did you get that… no, no camera, no pictures!”


End file.
